


Serpent's Kiss: Sapphire Ice

by Sahiba_KT



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahiba_KT/pseuds/Sahiba_KT
Summary: Now that Rick and everyone else is more relaxed about Ryan and Alexis' friendship, new love stories emerge and the two bond stronger on a higher level, but something Dark and Sinister is watching the two Gemstones. And what about Sonya... The Serpent's Kiss Continues...Story Can Be Found Here:https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/58462167-serpent%27s-kiss-sapphire-ice





	Serpent's Kiss: Sapphire Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Alexis Castle/Kevin Ryan
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Now that Rick and everyone else is more relaxed about Ryan and Alexis' friendship, new love stories emerge and the two bond stronger on a higher level, but something Dark and Sinister is watching the two Gemstones. And what about Sonya... The Serpent's Kiss Continues..  
>  Notes:
> 
> Dear Readers, Thank You for all the lovely support when you hooked up to Emerald Sparks. This is the second installment of 'The Serpent's Kiss'- Sapphire Ice.
> 
> Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIA IN ANY OF MY STORIES.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.
> 
> THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.
> 
> This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.
> 
> Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:
> 
> 31st December - Saturday (New York... Castle's New Years' Party)
> 
> 1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)
> 
> 2nd January - Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)
> 
> 6th January - Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)
> 
> 9th January - Monday (Alexis' Bet)
> 
> Please Note:
> 
> This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. In short nothing would make it look like less.
> 
> Serpent's Kiss:
> 
> Part I - Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)
> 
> Part II - Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)
> 
> Part III - Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).
> 
> Please Enjoy.

The Story is Posted on Wattpad, please find it in the link posted in the summary:

 


End file.
